


Awakening

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Bosch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yeah it's more Bosch/Snyder porn, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Harry Bosch has a change of pace in his sex life.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to pretend all my fics involving them take place in the same universe even though that's all rather inconsequential with porn, although eventually, I may write not porn for them. Anyway, I love the pairing. I also have a friend who wanted me to write semi-public sex for them so, instead of studying for finals I decided to deliver on her request. Enjoy.

"Have you ever thought about having sex out here?" Amy asks peering over her sunglasses at Harry.  
They've been involved in whatever this relationship is for several months now. It isn't quite openly dating because that could possibly damage both of their careers, especially after Robertson's decision not to move to a new division has left them in the same precinct. However, it's hard to deny that sex is no longer the sole reason they seek out each other's companionship.  
That doesn't mean it doesn't factor though, and Harry genuinely can't tell if the question is serious or just an attempt to fluster him. After all, it's broad daylight and although his house is secluded enough he does occasionally have visitors, which is a fact she is completely aware of.  
Initially, he takes her question for a joke, but he can't help but tease her back, "I never took you for one to be into exhibitionism, Amy."  
"It's only exhibitionism if somebody else is watching," she responds, rummaging for something inside her purse. The moment she pulls out a wrapped condom he realizes that not only is her question not meant as a joke, it's also fully intended to be a proposition.  
Part of him is horrified at the idea of having sex on his balcony in broad daylight. It is a day off for both of them, but that doesn't mean he won't get visitors and nothing seems more awkward than Edgar, or Billets or worst of all Maddie catching them in such an open place. However, a larger part of him is intrigued too, and definitely a little aroused. Most of the time when they're pretending to be just coworkers, the woman before him seems to frown at his own renegade activities, yet here she is trying to convince him to engage in her own version of renegade activities.  
Ever the good detective, Amy seems to notice the interest she's generated in her proposition and chooses to further attempt to push her point, putting a hand on his thigh as she speaks, "Oh come on, haven't you at least considered it before?" She punctuates her question by letting her fingers crawl forward.  
Harry closes his eyes and gulps loudly feeling the blood rushing to his face, and to other parts of his body as well. "I'm certainly considering it now," he hears himself admit.  
For a moment before he opens his eyes, he can feel her breath hot on his face and then she crashes into him, kissing him fully on the lips and in that moment he realizes this extremely daring and possibly extremely foolish act is definitely going to happen between them, and he's absolutely okay with it.  
She removes her sunglasses and sets them aside before straddling his lap and Harry allows a hand to travel up under her sundress before deciding that the fabric separating them is absolutely too much. If he's going to be with her, he wants to be with all of her.  
"We need to be naked," he murmurs.  
For a second she looks at him with an expression that seems bordering on a tease about how into this he's become, but soon she's standing up and peeling off her sundress and undergarments and he's removing his tee-shirt and jeans as well.  
The moment she's on top of him again, Harry finds her center and sticks a finger inside of it feeling how wet she already is. In response, she lets out a loud moan and arches her hips to better accommodate him.  
As he kisses her neck and breasts, his fingers find a rhythm inside of her and she continues to moan and whimper with pleasure. Soon, she orgasms, leaning heavily against him as he reaches for the condom she'd left setting out earlier.  
For a second he takes in the sweat already glistening off of her body and can't help but tease her. "Tired?"  
Instead of outright responding, Amy shakes her head with a small smirk before taking the condom from his hand and unwrapping it. Gently she places it on him before guiding him back to her center.  
This time Harry braces her hips with his hands as he thrusts into her. Despite the danger of being caught, they take their time and by the time they both orgasm Harry is fatigued and glistening with sweat as well. He is glad too though. His day at home has certainly proved to be far more interesting than one at the precinct would have been.


End file.
